Trapped
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Shoichi is plain in appearance, so he couldn't understand why Byakuran was harassing him. He was handsome and well-liked while Shoichi was neither. He had never bothered Byakuran before so why was he being targeted! Warning: Abuser x Victim, Slurs, Mild Inappropriate Content


Title: Trapped

Pairing: Byakuran x Shoichi

Rating: T

Warning: Abuser x Victim

Summary: Shoichi is plain in appearance, so he couldn't understand why Byakuran was harassing him. He was handsome and well-liked while Shoichi was neither. He had never bothered Byakuran before so why was he being targeted?!

* * *

"You're strange, Byakuran."

Shoichi said as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt. The class had P.E next so the male students were changing in the classroom. No matter how much he thought it over, he didn't know why Byakuran was going out of his way to socialize with him. Just a few minutes ago, Byakuran had offered to "keep watch" as he so oddly said so that Shoichi can get changed. For the past four days, Byakuran had been hovering over Shoichi's shoulders. He didn't know when the sudden interest came but it had happened all too quickly, Shoichi hadn't had the time to adjust. It was borderline frightening.

Byakuran hummed in response, a smile on his face as he eyes Shoichi taking off his shirt.

"Is that so?"

He says with humor. He wasn't really interested in why Shoichi considered him strange, as long as he was able to be near Shoichi everything was good. Though it would be better if he could touch him. Well, what was actually stopping him from doing that? He muses wickedly moving behind the unexpecting half naked male.

Shoichi could feel someone shift behind him and before he could properly assess the situation, long arms looped under his arms and hugged tightly on his abdomen. Shoichi blushed profusely as he quickly squeaked. He turned his head to the side ready to yell at Byakuran to let go because who else would do this kind of sexual harassment except him, but warm and slightly chapped lips pressed against his lips. His face turned a vicious red as the words were stolen out of him, Byakuran licked the crease in Shoichi's lip seeking entrance but it was enough to remind Shoichi that this was wrong. He bite Byakuran's lip hopefully until it bled as he pushed him off him and made way to the side.

"What the hell was that, Byakuran?!"

He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, rubbing the sensation off. Byakuran licked his lip a bit annoyed that he was bitten, there was an irritating taste of iron as he lapped his tongue across the corner of his mouth. He shrugged at Shoichi's outburst stating it was a simple kiss and there was no need to announce it as everyone knew exactly what that was.

That's when it clicked to Shoichi; Byakuran had just kissed him in the middle of changing into the gym uniform in front of his male classmates! Shoichi didn't have the confidence to look at anyone, his head looking to his shoes. He swallowed as he tightened his fists, it was quiet in the room but his ears pounded and he could hear every heartbeat. Byakuran rubbed his lip, he should have expected that to happen but he couldn't resist. It was a perfect moment to tease the boy. He was quick to notice how quiet Shoichi was and an even shorter time to realize how angry he also was. Shoichi turned on his heel and ran out of the classroom with no shirt on. The shirt in his hand whipped in the air as he ran towards a place where he could hide alone from everything but most of all - Byakuran.

Byakuran sighed as Shoichi ran off and soon after some of his classmates started nervously whispering to each other. He looked at them which stilled them from speaking. Byakuran smiled widely at them and it was enough to scare them. They all wordlessly and mentally vowed to not cross Byakuran and mention whatever happened in that room. As though he knew what they agreed on, Byakuran walked out of the room. He hadn't changed his clothes yet but that was mostly because he had already decided not to attend P.E. He was mostly in the classroom to have the opportunity to eye candy Shoichi's naked body. Although, he only saw half of his body, he didn't get to look at Shoichi's good bits. He smiled as his heart pounded in anticipation. He was definitely going to change that today. Byakuran knew the boy's type, so no matter where the teen hid, he would find him without a doubt.

Shoichi was huddled on top of the medic bed in the nurse's office, he had the blankets covering all over him as though to imitate a protective barrier. He couldn't believe that Byakuran actually did that to him! It was just too cruel. Shoichi knew that compared to Byakuran, his looks were subpar but that didn't give him the right to harass him this much! This was going too far! He didn't know how he could even face his friends and classmates anymore. Shoichi buried his head deeper into the blankets his body warmth soothing him in the mess. He might have to move schools… this was a level of bullying he didn't want to wait around to find the conclusion. With that thought in mind, Shoichi couldn't help but feel saddened. Just as he made his move to get out of the lump of blankets something warm hugged around him, and he knew what it was already.

"Ne, Sho-kun, you're terrible at hide and seek."

Byakuran's voice muzzled through the blanket his arms hugging the warm bundle in front of him. His chin was tilted on top of the blankets and he knew that Shoichi was suffering inside there. A sly smile crept across his face as the body inside the barrier tensed at his actions. Knowing that he was causing the quiet Shoichi to be frightened gave a tremor of thrills to Byakuran's ruined heart.

Shoichi held his breath. Byakuran's grip on him was tightening and he wondered if he deserved this. He wondered if this was punishment for wanting to move away, to get away from Byakuran. He wondered if he would ever be able to escape the beast whose beauty tormented him. The blanket was being pulled at from the top and suddenly Shoichi was a small rabbit caged in a hunter's trap. He wasn't able to escape, and now his life was at the hands of this boy who was everything he wanted to be. Strong, popular, beautiful but he was not any of those and he had a feeling that if he was, Byakuran wouldn't have gone after him like this. When the blanket was pulled out of the top and Shoichi's head wasn't feeling as hot anymore, he knew his life was now gone. As Shoichi slowly looked up from the nude chest of Byakuran and stared at that darkened face, he knew that he would be killed if he ran away.

Byakuran had removed his shirt prior to latching on to the blanket bunched together to cover Shoichi, he wanted to make sure everything moved fast and the delaytion of clothing was out of the equation. When Shoichi looked up at him with clear eyes, Byakuran realized two things. One; Shoichi wasn't wearing his glasses. Two; Shoichi had given up on fighting him. All this meant to him was everything will be going smoothly from here on out. Byakuran didn't waste any time as he held onto Shoichi's lips with his own. He wanted to take away every resolve this boy still had left inside him before he entered in. Shoichi was lost into the kiss, Byakuran's hands had pulled past all the blankets and was now touching his body provocatively.

When Shoichi woke up he was laying on the medic bed all alone, his naked body was littered with bruises and bitemarks. Byakuran was no where to be found. Shoichi didn't say anything as he quietly got dressed, he didn't know when the nurse was coming back or if she had already saw him in this state. He just wanted to get dressed and go home. There was a clatter of noises as soon as Shoichi was close enough to his classroom, he needed to get his bag and leave. The class went quiet as he entered the room and when he looked to the class board, Shoichi felt like vomiting. On the board, there was a photo of him passed out on the medic bed and written beside it on the whiteboard was, 'Byakuran's B*tch!' in sharp black hand writing.

Shoichi swallowed hard. He couldn't take this reality in. A hot breath feathered the side of his neck as Shoichi's eyes watered. The first tear fell when that devilish voice that not so long ago groaned and moaned in his ears, now mocked him from behind.

"Isn't that perfect, Sho-kun?"

Fin.

Author's Note: Okay, I was trying something different here. I was inspired by something and I wanted to see if I was able to pull off that feeling of dread as much as I could. I'm not sure if it came across alright but hopefully it was a good read.


End file.
